


Kuromahi Week

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, KuroMahi, M/M, kuromahiweek, kuromahiweek2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Entries for Kuromahi week on tumblr! Prompts belowhttp://kuromahiweek.tumblr.com/post/164694536581/welcome-to-the-first-kuromahi-week-an-entire





	1. Chapter 1

Kuromahi week || 01 Firsts/Domestic

 

“Kuro… Kuro, you awake?“ Mahiru whispered, poking the warm back that faced him. He watched as Kuro let out a quiet grunt, rolling over to face Mahiru with his eyes only half-open.

"Mm, what’s up?” He asked as Mahiru cuddled up to him, running his hands through the soft blue hair. “Can’t sleep?” Kuro asked, smiling into Mahiru’s hair as he nodded.

“You don’t have anything on tomorrow, right? I have an idea.” Kuro took the blankets off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and lending a hand to Mahiru.

Mahiru hazily rubbed the sleep out of his eye and took Kuro’s hand, the quietness of the room echoing his footsteps as he stood up. He felt the coldness of the room pricking at him and Kuro noticed it right away, picking up his own fluffy jacket off the end of the bed and wrapping it around him.

Mahiru smiled happily, snuggling into the warmth and smell. “But Kuro you… aren’t you cold?” Kuro was only wearing a thin black tee shirt and some of Mahiru’s pajama pants that were too big for him, which Mahiru had to admit, he looked amazing even in the outfit he just threw together to sleep in.

“I’m okay for now,” Kuro said with a shrug, taking Mahiru’s hand once again and leading him outside. Kuro changed out of the pajama pants into his normal jeans while Mahiru watched with confusion. He took Mahiru’s hand and led him out of the room, slipping on his shoes at the door.

He then walked back into the lounge room, letting Mahiru sit down on the bench as he curiously watched Kuro wandering around in the kitchen. “You gonna tell me what’s going on now?”

Kuro shrugged, “Hot chocolate”

Mahiru smiled warmly, it was exactly what he felt like. He watched as Kuro brought out the milk and poured it into both their mugs. It was a funny sight, really - Kuro wandering around and doing things in the kitchen… maybe sometime he could teach Kuro to cook. Mahiru would appreciate breakfast in bed on a special day.

“So this was your idea?” Mahiru asked as Kuro came back over with two hot chocolates. He took his and took a small sip. It was hot but sweet on his lips, warming up his hands and body from the cold.

“Nope, this was just too warm you up,” Kuro said, letting Mahiru try to figure out what on earth he was planning. The apartment was in a comfortable silence until they had both finished and were warm. Kuro lightly held Mahiru’s hand and took him towards the door, not helping the poor boy’s confusion.

“Uh… Kuro?”

“Just trust me” Kuro replied, giving a small little smile as an extra to get Mahiru to come along. It seemed to work perfectly. It was dark and cool out, but not in a bad way. The wind rustled the ends of Kuros coat wrapped around Mahiru, who pushed Kuro’s hair away from his pretty red eyes.

Kuro didn’t let go of Mahiru’s hand, their warm hands intertwining as Mahiru happily walked alongside Kuro, unashamed as he swung their hands back and forth. Mahiru let Kuro lead them to wherever he had decided to take them in the middle of the night, but he had to admit it was nice.

There was no one around and it was completely silent, it was almost therapeutic. Mahiru looked over to Kuro, watching as he started to quietly sing. ‘Wise men say, only fools rush in.’

'But I can’t help, falling in love, with you,’ Kuro quietly sang, a soft look on his face as he continued walking closer to Mahiru.

'Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help, falling in love with, you,’ Mahiru could see how his eyes shone with pure happiness and sincerity. He fluffed up Kuro’s hoodie as a neck warmer, letting a large smile cross his face. He knew Kuro meant every word.

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be!’

'Take my hand,’ Kuro sung softly, turning his head to look at Mahiru. 'Take my whole life too.’

'Cause I can’t help… falling in love, with you,’ Kuro finished quietly, leaning over and kissing Mahiru gently. “I meant every word, you know. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Mahiru”

“That’s… the first time I’ve ever heard you sing” Mahiru said softly, admiration and awe in his eyes and tone, squeezing Kuro’s hand ever so tighter. “Kuro, you’re amazing,” he said with a warm smile and heated cheeks.

“Th-thanks…”

“And Kuro?” Kuro curiously hummed in response. “I love you, and I’m so glad I met you”

Kuro gave him a small rare smile, and they continued to walk in harmony and bliss. Mahiru noticed the houses slowly start to get smaller, and fewer… until they seemed to be out in a chilly open field of green rustling grass overlooking a beautiful sky.

“Sorry it’s a bit cold, we can go back after. I just wanted you to see this…” Kuro said softly, Mahiru opened his eyes and looked around. The sky was beautiful… all the clouds were gone and the stars were shining beautifully across the dark sky. It was something you couldn’t see from where Mahiru’s house was, he had never seen such a starry sky in real life, he had no idea it was a short walk away. It was a sight that would surely stay with him forever.

“Kuro…” Mahiru’s large brown eyes reflected the sparkling stars above, a large smile on his face. “I can’t believe I’ve never been here, this is amazing!” Mahiru sat on the grass beneath his feet, lying down and looking up at the twinkling, darkened skies. He watched as Kuro peacefully lay next to him without a word.

“That one over there’s Libra,” Kuro said, lifting his finger to the sky and making a shape. “The big one and then the faint one there.” Mahiru followed his finger and after a minute saw the shape.

He didn’t even realize Kuro loved the stars - Kuro continued to surprise him every day! He still had so much more to learn, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. How many other people knew Kuro loved the stars? How many other people knew Kuro could sing? Mahiru wanted to learn more, to grow to be someone who knew Kuro better than he knew himself. And as Kuro opened up a part of his heart he kept locked away, Mahiru was another step closer.

“Ah! Kuro! Look!” Mahiru said excitedly, gasping as a beam of light streamed across the sky. “A shooting star! Quick - make a wish!” Mahiru said with a childish innocence.

'I want Kuro to sing to me again… I want Kuro to stay by my side.’

'I want Mahiru to keep smiling like he is now, I want to stay by his side forever.’ After making this wish, Kuro asked, “So? What did you wish for?”

Mahiru lightly hit Kuro. “You can’t tell anyone or it won’t come true!” he said with a frown. Kuro chuckled and laid back down.

Mahiru shuffled over, resting his head on Kuro’s chest and hugging onto Kuro’s arm for warmth. It was nice… Kuro let his ramblings come to an end when he realized, letting the smile on Mahiru’s face say it all. They lay there in a comfortable silence, the kind stars glowing above in the dark sky and the grass swaying around them, and the only sound was that of the soft beating of their hearts, as if they were the only people in the world.

Kuro noticed Mahiru begin to doze off onto his arm and huffed fondly. What a loveable idiot. That day Kuro had left himself vulnerable, opening a part of him he’d always kept locked away. Mahiru was the first, the first person Kuro had really wanted to sing too. The first person he ever wanted to show the stars too. Mahiru was the only person he wanted to open up too and he didn’t regret any of it.

Kuro quietly picked Mahiru up, carrying the sleepy sunshine in his arms. 'Cause I can’t help… falling in love with you,’ Kuro quietly said, kissing Mahiru on the forehead. Mahiru was asleep, but Kuro could tell by the way he smiled and shifted that Mahiru wouldn’t mind if he sung more often.


	2. 02 Trust/Growing

Aaah so I'm not quite sure how this turned out, its unedited and i feel like it gets repetitive. I hope you like it anyway ><

 

“Kuro we’re going on a date today whether you like it or not” Mahiru stated as a matter of fact, charging into the lounge room with determination. It was finally the weekend, and he’d been dying to spend time with Kuro all week.

“But Mahiru… I’d rather spend time with you here, because any time we’re together is valuable-” “Nice try lazy cat” Mahiru flicked his forehead affectionately and headed off into the kitchen.

“We’re going to have a picnic” Mahiru said happily and Kuro knew he had no say in it, sighing and accepting his fate he sat down on the kitchen stool, watching as Mahiru started to pack things into a bag.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously, the bag was a big blue esky to keep things cold.

“I made us food last night for the picnic! Oh but we no dips, I tried to make hummus but the batch didn’t have enough garlic so I wasted the materials” Mahiru rambled, grabbing lots of sandwiches from the fridge and other small snacks packing them in. 

Mahiru took the esky and grabbed his normal bag, already filled with picnic things. Kuro took the esky from him, making small complaints about it being bothersome despite him offering to do it.

He chuckled and smiled, “Thanks Kuro! I have something to show you later” Kuro raised an eye brow, deciding to wait until later to see whatever this suspicious something was. Last time Mahiru said that it was a ‘surprise~’ pile of clothes Kuro had to wash. At the time he would have complained and begged out of it, but now he would put up with it if it eased Mahirus stress a little.

Mahiru hummed happily, clearly satisfied he could drag Kuro along and very happy he was finally able to spend time with his boyfriend. Kuro looked the same as always, his messy blue hair that Mahiru had a never ending urge to run his hands through and pat, his strangely alluring neutral face, and his calm red eyes that always held a caring soft look whenever they saw Mahiru.

He used his free hand not carrying the bag to hold onto Kuro’s free hand, glowing happiness radiating as their fingers intertwined and Mahiru quickened his pace dragging Kuro along behind him until he slowed down. Mahiru spun around to face Kuro, walking backwards slowly with a cute excited grin.

“We’re here!” He spun himself around and stepped out of the way to show Kuro, it really was beautiful. It was a soft grassy hill leading to a calm waters edge, a couple of children raced near the bottom of the hill but other than that it was pretty much empty. It was quiet, how Kuro liked it. Nearby there was a café but Mahiru wanted to make it special by making his own food, and Kuro wasn’t complaining.

“We can sit in a shady spot under the tree” Mahiru said, knowing Kuro preferred the darkness. He was only able to maintain his form because his large hood shaded him from the sun, but it was a warm day so he didn’t want Kuro to suffer. The shade wasn’t too bad from time to time anyway.

The pair sat down near the water’s edge under the tree, Mahiru kindly smiled and lay his head on Kuro’s lap. Kuro let his hands wander down to Mahiru’s face, brushing his hair out of his face and giving him a kiss on the lips. The water near them was calm and blue, a small wave crashing against the edge.

“You ready for the surprise?” Mahiru said excitedly, digging through his bag and bringing out a large thick book and putting it between the two.

“What’s this…” Kuro looked over at Mahiru as Mahiru looked at him and back at the book, motioning for him to open the book. Kuro opened the cover of the book to find the first page with a picture of them together on a date with a title 'Mahiru and Kuro’s book of memories’

Kuro looked at Mahiru again, so he had even made this all himself. He opened the next page, a picture of Kuro lazing on the ground with a packet of potato chips, the familiar sight causing Kuro to chuckle lightly. There was a heart drawn next to Kuro with the words 'First meeting!’ with a date.

He didn’t even realize a smile had spread across his face as he turned the page again. 'First battle as partners!’ A picture of the street they fought Berukia in with a little drawing of a chain alongside the same date as the last. A book of their growth… the whole time Mahiru had been making this, putting all their precious memories into a book as a surprise.

Mahiru then reached over, turning the next page for him. 'I realized I loved him’ Kuro looked at the date and noticed it was the same day they went to the festival together, after the festival was the first time Kuro had ever opened up about anything. Even if it was as small as liking the colour blue.

Mahiru smiled at Kuro happily “Even since way back then I’ve been in love.” Kuro flushed a bright red, growing love and happiness shooting through him. Even now, even since back then. Mahiru’s always been the only one to make him feel like that.

'Kuro confessed!’ A picture of the bundle of roses from that day and Kuro groaned holding his head in his hands, the side note on the picture being 'He was an awkward nervous mess but it was adorable’ It wasn’t like he could deny it. He remembered that day very clearly, he was an absolute wreck.

He had bought red roses for Mahiru, got incredibly embarrassed and regretted it, tried to get rid of them but was caught and had to confess on the spot. He was a stuttering blushing mess.

'Meeting the parents…’ There was a note on the side that said 'Kuro tried to make a pun- never again.’ With it was a picture of his uncle with an arm around Kuro. Uncle Tooru had taken it better than Kuro had ever hoped, but Kuro was so nervous on making a good first impression he wasn’t really himself. Mahiru’s uncle was kind, he told him that if he was someone Mahiru loves then he’s good enough for him and he didn’t have to be someone he’s not. Those words had really stuck with him.

Mahiru giggled and turned the page, leaning happily on Kuro’s shoulder. 'First date!’ There was a selfie of them outside a fancy restaurant, where Kuro had first taken Mahiru on a date. They were both dressed up nicely, one of the only times Kuro wasn’t wearing his signature outfit.

'The day I found out Kuro was ticklish…’ Kuro gave him a little glare as Mahiru smiled brightly, a little note saying 'My favourite photo of Kuro’ There was a photo of Kuro sprawled out on the couch, a wide cheerful smile on his face as his cheeks were red and he was completely out of breath. Kuro shuffled away from Mahiru as Mahiru jokingly wiggled his fingers at him.

'Kuro kissed me <3’ the next page started with, a picture of the top of the hill overlooking a dark sky where he had first kissed Mahiru. On the day there were beautiful fireworks lighting up the sky, but despite the spot being perfect there was no one else around as if the universe was encouraging him. He had been wanting to try for a long time, awkwardly thinking about it and then backing out due to nervousness. The moment was too perfect to pass up, so he had cupped Mahiru’s cheek and leaned in.

It was funny, back then his face would go bright red whenever thinking about it, nervously pacing back and forth and trying to get the courage. Kuro to prove a point, leaned over and kissed Mahiru gently on the lips as Mahiru smiled into the kiss.

Kuro turned the page again, the next page reading 'Kuro spent the night in my bed.’ Kuro remembered it fondly, it was a stormy rainy night and Mahiru couldn’t sleep. They talked endlessly until Kuro sleeping in the cat bed was brought up and he said it was generally uncomfortable to sleep in animal form, so Mahiru insisted he sleep with him. It was instantly more comfortable in human form with the warm blankets wrapped around him and Mahiru in his arms, and even though Mahiru had been unable to fall asleep for hours he drifted right to sleep. From that night on Kuro never slept in the cat bed again.

'First argument’ Kuro frowned slightly, but looked to see the photo was of the place that they made up. A little note on the side said 'Talk about things with me next time, I love you and I’ll always listen’ Kuro smiled again at the note. He brought his hand over to hold Mahiru’s, giving him a nod. It was a horrible night, they were both tired and angry and he made the person he loved cry and storm out. But it was over in a second, they were both crying and apologizing like a mess.

'Valentines together’ Mahiru was poking his tongue out in front of a large fish, a blue hue surrounding the camera. They had gone to the aquarium and Mahiru had learnt about how some of his cat behaviours carried on into his human form, Mahiru was on the ground cackling when he saw Kuro chasing around the fish. It was an embarrassing moment for Kuro.

'Kuro’s first Halloween’ There was a picture of Kuro awkwardly standing next to Mahiru with adorable black cat ears and a tail while Mahiru was dressed as a witch with a big black hat and broom with a large smile and arm around Kuro. Misono and Lily had joined them, they were the ones who took the photo. Kuro had to admit it was a fun night, he got lots of candy (even though Mahiru monitored how much he ate) and he had fun walking around with Mahiru. He had never celebrated Halloween before, he just knew it as the one night where his sharp teeth and red eyes didn’t get strange looks.

“I’m glad I got to spend my first Halloween with you” Kuro said as Mahiru grinned and turned the page.

'Christmas celebrations!’ A cute scrapbook picture of Kuro leaned in kissing Mahiru under a mistletoe held by Hyde with a cheeky grin and a peace sign in the background. Christmas they celebrated together as a group, it was a cheerful night full of presents, warmth and kisses. It was the first Christmas he had spent together with Mahiru.

'Our one year anniversary!’ There was a picture of Mahiru with a bundle of roses, the same kind Kuro had attempted to confess with. He was smiling brightly and in the background you could see Kuro hiding his bright red face in his hands. “Cheesy bastard” Kuro said smiling, earning a playful smirk from Mahiru as he turned the next page. Kuro let confusion onto his face as there wasn’t a photo for the next page, but instead a paragraph of text in Mahiru’s writing.

'Dear Kuro, this is the end of our memories so far. I love you so much and I can’t wait to grow more with you, will you stay another year by my side?’

“How can I say no to that?” Kuro said with a laugh as Mahiru tackled him on the ground in a mess of smiles, laughter and limbs. Kuro grabbed a pen from Mahiru’s pocket and wrote on the book under Mahiru’s statement.

'Will you let me stay by your side forever?’ Mahiru watched as he wrote it, taking the pen and writing under it.

'I couldn’t ask for more.’


	3. 03 Tough love/Gratitude

Mahiru let out a loud series of deep coughs, grabbing at the shirt around his chest as he stumbled against the wall. He stubbornly pushed on, bringing each leg forward despite the burning fever rising at his forehead. He let out a cheer in success as he reached the desk, quickly opening the laptop only to have it shut by none other than Kuro.

“I can’t leave you alone for a couple minutes, what are you a child?” Kuro said with a sigh, holding up a plastic bag as he pushed Mahiru back into the bed. “You’re sick, stop moving around. It’s not simple”

“But I have homework! And I can’t do nothing all day-“ Mahiru tried to protest before wincing and holding his head. Kuro laid him down back in bed putting the blankets over him and taking the contents out of the bag. Medicine and chocolate. Of course he brought chocolate… Mahiru thought bitterly. 

“Stop looking at me like that the chocolates for you” Kuro answered his glare, rolling his eyes. Mahiru took a second to process what he had said, looking at him in shock. “You’re sick and clearly upset about it so I thought you might feel a bit better…” 

“Kuro… Thank you” Mahiru said with a smile. Kuro had even volunteered to run down to the shops to get him medicine, and was now his care taker since in Kuros words he couldn’t take care of himself. 

“You’re a pain” Kuro reached his hand up to put the back of his cool hand on Mahiru's burning red forehead. “Your fevers still high, you’re not going anywhere. You're always teaching me how to work so how about I teach you how to relax for once?" Kuro said with a chuckle, placing a kiss on Mahiru's nose and left him in the bed. 

"Don't leaveee Kurooo" Mahiru whined, if he was going to be forced to stay in bed it would be absolute torture without at least Kuro there. He wanted to share the chocolate with Kuro… He let out another loud cough into his arm. 

Kuro watched with a sigh, "I don't plan too, I'm just gonna get water for your medication okay?" Mahiru sniffled and nodded, falling back onto the bed and groaning. Why was he so clingy? He was never like this. All he wanted was Kuro by his side, his fingers running through the soft blue hair as he- Mahiru hit his head against the pillow. The sickness was really getting to his head.

"You okay in there? Come on Mahiru we almost had a record, 5 seconds without you trying to kill yourself" Kuro said sarcastically as he walked in with a glass of water and a pill, giving them to Mahiru as he took a big gulp of water and swallowed the pill. Kuro sat down on the bed next to where Mahiru lay, causing Mahiru to smile happily and hum in content. 

"Oh yeah" Mahiru said thoughtfully, Kuro questioned by tilting his head to the right. "Don't be rude! Just because I'm sick doesn't mean you can get away with it!! I'm not that reckless!" Mahiru scolded, lightly hitting Kuro's shoulder. 

"Oww… I'm hurt now, you'll have to take care of me and give me money to buy coke-" "Nice try" 

Oh yeah… the change. Mahiru looked at where Kuro had placed the leftover money, there wasn't even enough for a can of coke. He had probably used the extra money on chocolate for him. Mahiru smiled to himself, he would make sure to buy Kuro a coke later. He deserved it. 

"Can we go to the lounge room?" Mahiru asked, to which Kuro nodded. Mahiru swung his legs off the side of the bed and tried to stand up but was stopped by a hand over his chest. 

"You're not walking there" Mahiru gave him a look of confusion, how else was he going too- oh. It was too late by the time he realized, he was up in the air held by Kuro's slim but surprisingly strong arm that didn't falter. "You're light, eat more" Kuro commented. Mahiru hid his face in embarrassment, thank god no one else could see this… "… you're the one that eats too much unhealthy food" he mumbled. 

Kuro carried him into the lounge room, gently putting him down onto the couch and lying next to him. "Movie?" Mahiru nodded at the suggestion, and without a seconds thought he curled up and comfortably lay his head on Kuro's lap. He usually would never do such a thing, but he was sick, so maybe being this self-indulgent was okay just for now. 

Kuro seemed to be surprised before settling into it, not seeming to mind. It was just the sickness right? 

Kuro grabbed the remote off the table and mindlessly switched through movie channels, checking to see if there was anything interesting on the flashing TV that flickered in the darkness. The blinds were all down, which Mahiru could guess was Kuro's work, but he couldn't bring himself to complain. It was pretty nice actually…

Mahiru lay peacefully until he jolted up suddenly, squinting his eyes shut as he coughed harshly into his hand, holding his head with a pained expression before forcing himself back down onto Kuro's lap. "Kuro… it hurts…" he whined, he knew he sounded like a baby but he didn’t care as his head throbbed more. 

"Sorry, I've done everything I can. Just hold on until the medication works." Kuro let his hands gently pat Mahiru's head, Mahiru almost felt better. "Do you want anything? I can go get you-" 

"No!" Mahiru burst out, instantly reacting to Kuro and taking his hand. "… d-don't leave" Mahiru coughed again and lay back down, not even realizing he didn't let go of Kuro's hand. 

"I'm glad you're only like this when you're sick" Kuro said with a joking chuckle, "The extra cuddles and no school are a positive though" he added. Mahiru smiled into his lap, at least he didn't mind the cuddles. Kuro looked down to say something else but closed his mouth when he heard the soft breathing of a sleeping Mahiru with a peaceful smile on his face. 

Did he always sleep with a smile? How exhausting… 

"What am I supposed to do with such a cute Eve" Kuro mumbled to himself, laying a kiss on Mahiru's forehead while he slept. He couldn't really explain why, he couldn't give a rational excuse as to why he felt the urge to run his hands through the short soft brown hair and intertwine his fingers with his smaller ones. 

Mahiru's laugh and smile, it was like the sun, sometimes too bright for even Kuro. Or the way his eyes lit up happily and seemed to shine and light up the room. Would Mahiru… would Mahiru make that smile and shining eyes if he was awake when Kuro did it? If Kuro said he loved him… what kind of face would he make?

Kuro sighed, it was troublesome to think about. One day he'd tell him, Kuro was done ignoring his feelings and running away, something Mahiru had taught him. But no matter what happened one thing would always stay the same. 

"I know you're sleeping but… thanks for taking in, Mahiru. I really don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you" Kuro whispered, despite knowing Mahiru couldn't hear him. One day he would say it properly, he would say thank you and I love you while Mahiru was awake. 

As Mahiru smiled in his sleep Kuro knew Mahiru knew how much he appreciated him without him having to say it.


	4. 05 Longing/Future

I'm so sorry this isn't a fic ahsjdjfkt but i thought I'd update here incase people asked where this day was. Hope you like it!

Infinity - Against the Current [Kuromahiweek] 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5-EEEU-ULY&feature=youtu.be


	5. 05 Protection/Comfort

Wow ok so this is better than i expected for a rushed entry, its later than i usually post but still on time. Hope you guys like it!!

 

"I hate it!" Mahiru screamed, the crumbling fight around them seeming to quiet in anticipation. "You're always protecting me! Always saving me! Just this once, I want to help you!" 

Kuro tried to scream for him to stop, reaching out to a hand that was no longer there as Mahiru took a deep breath and turned to run as fast as he could, his legs aching with every step. Kuro had always… always saved him, no matter the cost. Mahiru knew more than anyone that Kuro would jump in front of a train for him, he would sacrifice everything he knew but he didn't want that. Kuro was so much more than just a servamp, just a bodyguard. 

Kuro was his world. He was kind and gentle despite his appearance, he was always a comforting friend. Mahiru couldn't bare the thought of living a single day knowing that Kuro wasn't by his side. So when Kuro's leg was crushed under falling rubble and his whole body was bruised and broken all over, so when he continued to try to stand and fight, pushing Mahiru back despite his condition, it was infuriating. 

How could someone have no sense of self-preservation at all?! Especially not for someone else! Why was he pushing himself so hard to protect Mahiru? Together they had grown, they had both become stronger. Mahiru wanted him to know he wasn't alone anymore, he didn't have to fight on his own.

Within the blur of the fight he didn’t need to think, all he needed to do was protect those dear to him. He could hear it, Kuro's worried yelling, the enemies malicious taunts and the sound of someone crying in the far distance. Mahiru couldn't turn back now, his training wasn't for nothing. 

For once, he wanted to protect Kuro too. 

Mahiru brought his broom up above his head, a fierce determined expression unfaltering as he brought it down with as much power and force as he could muster, stepping back as the enemy swung at his chest. There was no playing around. This wasn't like the training where Kuro would swing, if he failed to step back Kuro's hits never hurt. This man aimed to kill. 

Mahiru's blood went cold but he never faltered, all the work he had put in etched into his thoughts as he stepped forward and back, hit and duck. His pattern was broken as he was slammed to the ground, his strength wavering in small bursts as he struggled. No! This wasn't it, he wouldn't let everything go to waste. 

He kicked up as hard as he could, grabbing his broom in the second of confusion and striking, sending the other flying off him. Mahiru heavily breathed, his mind racing with meaningless words that wouldn't shut up. The man… he was saying something again, what was he saying? Kuro… was Kuro okay? 

"One two one two" Mahiru repeated quietly to himself, rolling back his shoulders and bringing his broom in front of him. The man finished saying whatever he said, standing there silently. Was he waiting for Mahiru to charge at him? He should go! While he wasn't moving, before he gained energy- 

No but… Kuro had taught him never to go for the enemy first, let them come to you and you have the advantage. What if that applied now? He needed to go! Before it was too late! What if he made a mistake? Mahiru was chilled to the bone. He couldn't make a mistake, it'd cost him everything. He needed Kuro… Kuro would know what to do. He couldn't depend on Kuro now, he had to protect Kuro. 

Mahiru took a deep breath, shaking his head and building up determination and strength before charging at him with a loud battle cry. The man pushed his sword out in front of him ready to hit as soon as Mahiru had reached him but Mahiru had already taken a step back, taking a step forward to hit him before jumping back out of distance once again.

One two one two!

He hit him onto the ground and yelled an apology before using the stick end of the broom to hit his legs to stop him from getting back up, since Mahiru knew he was far too weak and light to keep a man of his strength and size on the ground. While he struggled with a growl to stand Mahiru ran back to Kuro, he'd give them enough time to get both of them out. 

He desperately tried to life the rubble, his breathing quickening with panic and adrenaline from the fight as he failed to lift it. No, no he'd get up and he'd come back. What if he hurt Kuro? Why couldn't he lift it?! His arms felt like jelly, crippling exhaustion and pain shooting through them as he used all his might to push to no avail. 

"Mahiru, Mahiru calm down" Kuro's rough voice called, looking up at him with red eyes. Kuro… he was okay. Mahiru felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, why couldn't he help Kuro at a time like this? How was Kuro so calm? "Think outside the box. You can't lift it, how else can you move it?" Kuro explained calmly, bringing Mahiru back to reality. 

Mahiru took a deep breath, Kuro was right. He looked around, looking down at his broom. Maybe… just maybe. He pushed the tip of the broom under the rubble, touching the top. He pushed the broom up and up, slowly lifting up the rock until it was just enough for Kuro to crawl out. 

Mahiru dropped to the floor, grabbing onto Kuro and crying onto his shoulder and neck. He needed Kuro more than he ever knew. Fighting on his own… it was scary. Kuro seemed to notice this as he held Mahiru and let out a shaky breath. So Kuro was scared too?

"Kuro you, you don't have to fight on your own anymore… please, I'm here. I want to protect you sometimes too… I'm your partner, lean on me a little sometimes" Mahiru said, not letting his tight hold of Kuro go. 

"I know, I'm sorry. You just proved you're more than capable" Kuro held him closer "Thank you, for protecting me. You did really well" How on earth did he know that those were just the words he wanted to hear?

Mahiru heard a yelp and spun around, noticing the man who attempted to creepy up on them knocked over by Kuro's coat tails.

"… Kuro? Let's fight as a team from now on alright?" Mahiru said with a small smile, earning a nod in agreement and a soft sigh from Kuro as Mahiru helped him stand, putting an arm around him to help him home.


	6. 06 Awe and Wonder/Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows entry might be a bit late due to me biting off more than i can chew and planning a shit ton more than i should for a one-shot oops.

Kuro took a deep breath, pushing the blue curtains away. "Well? Can we go home now?" Kuro whined, running a hand through the soft blue hair that fell over his face, causing a hitch in Mahiru's breath.

Mahiru had earlier pointed out Kuro's complete lack of clothes, only having one set and some of Mahiru's. Of course as expected Kuro put it off for as long as possible, complaining about shopping being troublesome but he needed clothes of his own. So here they were, Kuro, standing in the doorway to the change room in ripped jeans that clung to his slim legs and a black loose shirt Mahiru never knew could look so good on anyone. 

As Kuro reached up to run a hand through his messy hair, which looked effortlessly soft and nice without the hoodie (Kuro wasn't used to the feeling of not wearing the hoodie just yet.) the shirt that loosely fell was pulled up to show a toned body despite everything he eats and a really nice v-line. 

That was what really pushed Mahiru over the edge as he flushed bright red and stuttered out "O-of course we aren't done it’s the first outfit!" He mumbled looking away. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to look back, but he knew he'd make a mess of himself. "You just look… good… in that" He commented quietly.

"What are you trying to bribe me into doing?" Kuro said suspiciously watching him with red gentle eyes and eyebrows raised.  
Mahiru pouted at Kuros suspicious looks, who clearly didn’t believe him. 

“I mean it! Oh I know” Mahiru quickly ran off, coming back with a cute black beanie adorned with little blue cats around the edge. He stood up on his tippy toes to put the beanie on his head, while adjusting he couldn’t help but notice the distance (or lack of) between them, he could practically feel Kuros breath on his skin. 

He didn’t realize how pretty Kuro looked up close… he had long eye lashes, skin like snow and pale pink soft lips. His lips… Mahiru quickly adjusted it and stood back with an even more red face. The fact that the beanie, hanging back on his hair, looked adorable on him too. 

“Do you like it? Is it comfortable? The right size?” Mahiru listed on, getting even more excited at every one of Kuros lazy nods. 

“This is great Kuro!!” Mahiru said, unable to hide the sparkles. “Hmm where to go too next…” Mahiru said to himself in thought. 

“Nope, it’s your turn next” Kuro said with a smug tone. 

“Huh? My turn…?” Mahiru realized what he meant and shook his head “this is about you!-“ 

Kuro pushed him back into the shop, “Go choose an outfit” before going back into the change room to put everything back on their hangers to buy. This was so troublesome. Kuro was never one for material possessions, he didn’t need to eat or drink or even change clothes. All he needed was one pair of clothes and his precious bell. 

He couldn’t help but wonder why Mahiru wanted him to buy all these things, probably some annoying thing about being a responsible adult. He didn’t want to waste Mahiru's money because he didn’t need any or it, all he needed was Mahiru by his side. 

Kuro finished up and walked out, Mahiru was almost done changing. He was shockingly talented at being slow for every single task ever. Mahiru walked out happily, wearing a simple orange shirt with the words 'Stay Positive!' and a cute small denim jacket. He grinned and did a spin. 

Kuro didn’t even realize he was wearing a fond smile at the cute Eve. His energy and happiness was almost tiring to watch, but Kuro wasn’t saying he didn’t love every second. It really was like he was talking to a beautiful god. 

“It looks good…” “thanks Kuro! Can’t buy it today though… maybe another day” Mahiru said with a hinge of disappointment, before shaking it off and changing back. He payed for the clothes and took Kuro out of the store, humming along.

“Oh! You’ll need your own things too, got anything in mind you want?” Mahiru said happily swinging the bags along as they walked down the crowded shops. “Kuro Kuro look!” Mahiru giggled “it’s such a cute keychain!” Mahiru leant against the glass with a gentle childish happiness. “You’ll need your own key to the house soon too…” he said, smiling to himself. 

“Mahiru I appreciate the effort but I really don’t need any of this” Kuro knew Mahiru had saved up a lot, he didn’t realize he was planning on using it to take Kuro shopping, he didn’t even want to be there. “It’s all pointless to me, I don’t need it” he said with a sigh, instantly regretting it. 

He watched as the transparent glass reflected the break in Mahirus high spirits. Mahiru uncharacteristicly looked down with hurt eyes, “Yeah… I guess I got ahead of myself… sorry for dragging you here” 

Shopping for Kuro meant more than just that. 

“Mahiru? Don’t be like this what’s wrong, remember what you said? No lying” Mahiru had made Kuro promise to never hide things, to never lie or hide when he was hurting, so Kuro made him promise to do the same. He didn’t like it, it was like a light switch was flicked off in his posture, tone and eyes. 

“Usually… people avoid material objects, avoid getting a lot of things because they… don’t plan on staying long. Kuro are you… you aren’t…?” Mahiru struggled to say, holding back tears that threatened to fall. 

“Why don’t you want anything! You never want anything, do you think it’s not worth it because you’ll be gone anyway?!” Mahiru said in a desperate tone, tears running down his face as he reached up to wipe them on his sleeve. “Kuro please… I want you to stay by my side, promise me! Promise me you won’t leave!” He yelled louder, feeling a hand reach out to hold his own, dragging him out of the cycling fear of his own mind. 

“I promise.” Kuro said. It was simple, not a long speech or emotional confrontation. A simple promise, two words that meant more than the world to Mahiru. Kuro silently reached out to pull Mahiru closer, letting Mahiru finish crying and trembling. Mahiru held onto the denim jacket they had bought not too long ago, hiding his face in Kuros chest as he ran his hands through the hair on the back of Mahirus head. 

“I know you worked really hard for this money, so I want you to spend some on yourself. The clothes we have already are more than enough to make me very happy. So how about this, we’ll get the keychain and get a key made for me and then we can go buy lunch. Then later we can go buy those clothes you wanted” Kuro suggested calmly. Mahiru nodded, giving him a small but bright smile through puffy eyes. 

Kuro went in and asked for the keychain, surprising Mahiru when he exited the store with two keychains. A moon and a sun. He handed the sun to Mahiru with an awkward small smile, Mahiru took it into his hands with a wide smile as the excitement found its way back into his eyes. 

“Kuro…” 

“I promised I wasn’t leaving didn’t I? How could I ever leave when we have matching keychains” he said jokingly, watching as Mahiru quickly got out his key and added the little sun happily. 

“Lock smiths can take a while so let’s do that next weekend, where do you want to eat?” Mahiru took Kuros hand again, holding tightly onto the hand that reached out to him just as he had once reached out to Kuro. 

“Oi I told you, this was about you. Where do you want to eat?” Kuro said rolling his eyes, Mahiru was too considerate of others sometimes. 

“Are you sure? There’s a new café that looks nice…” Mahiru commented, earning a nod from Kuro.

“Well, shall we go?” 

“Mhm!”


	7. 07 AU

Screams, blood and desperate cries littered their home. Fire climbing up every inch of his sight, devouring the town that was his home. His mother proudly fought on, yelling that she wouldn't let them hurt her son. Blue skull was back. And they weren't here for friendly negotiations. 

"No please… Mum… m-mum…" Mahiru cried, his legs unable to carry him far as the destruction played out in front of him. His father was the leader, the leader of Red Lizard, the reason Blue Skull came for their heads. Of course every town member fought with everything they had, but nothing could save them now. 

"Go! Mahiru! Run please-" bang. Magic bullets pierced through the smoky air letting out a loud silencing bang. He felt a hand leading him away, running with heavy breaths, he had a weak thin frame and messy dirty blue hair with red eyes. Kuro. Kuro and Mahiru had never gotten along safe to say, so why… why was Kuro helping him? 

Kuro owed a large debt to Mahiru's family- or rather his now deceased parents did. So Kuro was made to work it all off despite only being Mahiru's age, a child. If anything happened to him, one of his biggest regrets would be not being kinder to Kuro. He had never even considered Kuro's feelings, he lost his parents and to top it off he was made to unfairly work for no pay with no friends since all the kids on the island thought he was weird. 

"Kuro… I-" Before Mahiru could finish there was another loud bang. Blood spilt over the floor as Mahiru fell to the ground in horror. 

"No… Kuro please no, Kuro?!"

 

"Kuro stop lazing about! We have to clean the library" Mahiru said with a huff, pouting at the other who lazed around on a chair. 

Shirota Mahiru. 16 years old. Kuro and I are the only ones left here on this big lonely island, but it isn't too lonely, even if it's just us Kuro is always there. So I'm never really alone.

"Just use your illusions to make it look clean… why does it matter, we're the only ones on this island" Kuro said rolling his eyes, dodging a flying book from Mahiru. 

"It's about principle! I can't find any books if it's not organized!" He started sorting the books in order, rubbing the dust off an old book and placing it back. At the top of the shelves was the death records… Mahiru had read every single book except those. He never wanted to read them. 

"You've already read every single book here" Kuro commented, yawning and watching Mahiru through tired eyes. No matter how little work and how much sleep he got, he always seemed to be tired and unhealthily thin. It really worried Mahiru sometimes.

"Kuro just help me clean up a bit, I'll clean up after dinner even though it's your night" Mahiru offered, Kuro nodded in agreement to the deal. Since that day, they had always been together. 

"It'd be nice to get off this island one day…" Kuro said as he shuffled around some books, coughing into his arm from some dust. "I mean it's not gonna be easy, but it's not like someone's conveniently going to come here and pick us up." Kuro made a good point, but they still had no way to leave the island. 

"Mm… I guess you're right" Mahiru sighed wistfully, "But I have to protect the Sirius Orb. Everyone… everyone worked so hard to protect it… of course you're free to leave i- I know you owe nothing to them but-" 

"I'm not going anywhere without you Mahiru. If you choose to stay, I'll stay with you." Kuro said with a shrug, shuffling some more books and avoiding eye contact with Mahiru who smiled brightly. Mahiru couldn’t begin to describe the gratefulness with words, lightly wrapping his arms around Kuro to hug him from behind. Despite everything that they put him through, he was still willing to stay by Mahiru's side just like this. 

"Hey Kuro… have you- did you ever forgive me?" "I forgave you a long time ago idiot" 

Mahiru nodded, pressing his forehead against Kuro's back as Kuro pushed him off not unkindly, "Mahiru stop slacking off, you have to work if you want dinner you know" Kuro said with a snicker, earning a light hit from Mahiru. "Says the lazy ass!" 

Mahiru rolled his eyes and left Kuro too it, waving as he walked off to cook dinner. He strolled through the grocery store, wondering what Kuro would want today. His motherly instincts kicked in when he remembered how thin Kuro was looking, some meat would be good… 

"Bingo!" Mahiru took a pack of frozen sausages from the freezer, putting it in the bag with some salad and taking it down to their house to cook. He hummed lightly as he unlocked the door, there really wasn't any need to lock it but it was a force of habit. Mahiru put the sausages onto the pan, turning on the oven. 

Damnit where were all the fire mages when you needed them. 

The sausages were almost done when he walked out to get Kuro from the library, only to find the library clean but empty. He sighed and walked around the island, calling out his name until he reached the large tree on the edge of the island and a small sleepy snore coming from the top. 

Mahiru put one foot up and climbed the old wooden bark through the maze until he found a small crevice of branches where Kuro lay peacefully. His coat hang over a branch to his left while he lay comfortably on a large one, his soft blue hair lying on the tree. Mahiru smiled at him, standing on his tippy toes to brush his hair out of his face and pushing himself up to sit next to Kuro.

The waves peacefully swayed against the island that stood above the sea, birds chirping as they flew away to continue their adventure. Mahiru couldn’t help but envy their free wings. He wanted to explore… to adventure, to see the world with Kuro by his side. But he had a duty, to protect what those who were special to him protected for so long. He had once been more than content, but the responsibility was slowly suffocating him. 

Mahiru sighed, it was pointless to think about. He didn't even notice as Kuro sat up next to him, moving his hand onto Mahiru's lap and holding Mahiru's hand gently. 

"We'll work it out" Kuro said as if he could hear Mahiru's thoughts, kissing Mahiru's forehead before jumping off the branch and holding out his hand. "Dinner?" 

"Dinner." Mahiru grinned, taking his hand and letting Kuro help him down off the tree.

***

"Who on earth are you" Mahiru said, failing to hide confusion in his voice. Two strangers arrived at the doorstep of the library where Kuro slept on the top croft and Mahiru read encyclopaedias in endless boredom and quiet afternoons. Until of course said quiet afternoon was interrupted by strangers at the library door, people they had never seen before. One had long curly brown hair and a silly goofy look while the other looked more threatening with pulled back blonde hair. 

"Are you alone?" The one with curly brown hair asked, still politely waiting at the door step. "Where's the rest of the town? I thought we'd have more trouble than this" He said with a scoff. 

"I… the towns gone. It's just me and my friend Kuro but he's a bit shy, you see we haven't talked to anyone in a long time" Mahiru said with a hesitant smile. "I'm Mahiru! Come on Kuro, don't be shy" Mahiru turned around to see Kuro, who was awoken by all the commotion, hiding half behind a bookshelf. "Ah jeez. Well what do you want? We can't trade and if you have family members then I'm sorry-" 

"Step aside. We're here for the jewl" The blonde one said harshly, causing a jolt in Mahiru's posture. For the jewl… No! "No, you can't have it!" Mahiru tried, only to get pushed aside as if he was a child despite them looking to be similar to his own age.

"Ryu-chan be a bit gentler…" The other sighed and followed his lead. 

There was a loud rumble as soldiers with magic guns started to appear surrounding them, a large beast with a menacing growl. The blonde, 'Ryu-chan' apparently, stood back in shock and brought out his hand threateningly. So he was a magic user… Mahiru had to be careful, he couldn't tell what kind.

"Illusions. Well-made ones at that" The brown haired said calmly, walking up and simply touching the beast and watching as it disappeared in front of him and Mahiru was left shocked. No… the illusions, they saw through them. That was his only power! How was he going to protect it-

"Ask them why they want it and who they are" Kuro whispered to him, nodding from behind book case. 

"Kuro? Why don’t you- agh alright. Who are you and why do you want the Jewl?" Mahiru asked, not liking the look of these pushy strangers. 

"Treasure hunters! I'm Koyuki and this is Ryusei. We collect the rarest jewls all over the world, it's a bit of a competition in our guild" The brown haired said with a smile. "We mean you no harm, Ryu-chan's just pissy because-" "Shut up Koyuki!" 

"I'm Mahiru Shirota and… sorry but I can't let you have it. Mum… Dad… Sakuya… everyone died to protect it" Mahiru clenched his fist and looked up with determined eyes. 

"Sorry, we seem to have different opinions on that. Unless you can find something better, we're taking it, try to stop us" Ryusei challenged, raising an eye brow. 

"Challenge them, see who's worthy of it" Kuro said with a shrug. 

"Kuro! There's no way I can beat them… didn't you see? They both have magic" Mahiru whispered back to Kuro, but Kuro was right, it might be the only way. And while Mahiru might not be strong, he certainly wasn't stupid.

"Then can we challenge for it? Maybe a game of chess" Mahiru suggested with an innocent smile, he was all alone on an island with only one other person, chess was an almost daily occurrence for years.

"Hmph, whatever. Koyuki you play" Mahiru saw Koyuki give a nod, he hoped Koyuki wasn't being forced to be there or anything. They sat down at a table near the library window and Mahiru got out the chess board. 

"Ryu-chans not as mean as he seems" Koyuki said as if to answer his thoughts. "He's grumpy a lot but he's also really kind. Sorry, you ready to play?" Kuro stood behind Mahiru and gave advice as he played, Mahiru was going to question if it was allowed but Koyuki seemed to make no comment on it.

Mahiru nodded, putting out the first move. Koyuki and Ryusei seemed to be around their age, it made him wonder. Did he really want to keep the Jewl? If he kept it he would be throwing away possibly the only chance to escape the choking hold of the island and the dead. 

"Ah, it looks like you won." 

The game was over, Mahiru was declared victorious. That was until Kuro came back through the door and said "By the way the other is trying to take the Jewl, he just can't find it" Mahiru chuckled, of course they wouldn't know where it is. Mahiru knew the island like the back of his hand. 

"Oh… I think he found it." "What?!"

He ran to the spot that was guarded, watching in horror as Ryusei opened it up. Gone. There was nothing there. No… Koyuki and Ryusei were both here, they couldn't have taken it, he didn’t- how… 

"Blue skull." Kuro said, walking up next to Mahiru.

"No… we have to get it back! I can't let it fall into their hands- It's too dangerous!" Mahiru started to panic, it was too fast and too soon. He was being forced off the island he had called his home for so many years with strangers, once he experienced life could he really bring himself to go back there? 

"Well, we have no choice but to get it back right? We can worry about what to do after that" Kuro comfortingly held Mahiru's hand and brought him along to the boat where Koyuki and Ryusei were waiting. 

"Can we… come with you?" Kuro shyly said while Mahiru stood there silently waiting. 

"What? You want to come with us? What about your-" Koyuki said before being hit by Ryusei who whispered something to him. "Your things?"

"I don't really have anything I need, I'm happy just here with Kuro"

Ryusei grinned, a happy expression he never thought he'd see from someone who looked so scary. 

"Welcome aboard Mahiru!"

***

"aaah… are we there yet" Kuro whined like a little kid, leaning over the side of the boat. 

"Kuro we didn't leave that long ago, don't do that you'll tip the boat!" Mahiru said, lifting Kuro back onto the boat. He must have weighed so little that it did nothing, which was good but also concerning. This was the start of their adventure together. Mahiru hoped he could get closer to Koyuki and Ryusei too, it had been a long time since he had a friend who wasn't Kuro. 

Maybe when they went back Koyuki and Ryusei would even visit!- going back… now that he had the smell of the salt water, the gentle rocking of the boat and the excited churn of anticipation in his stomach… the words 'going back' seemed to not be as comforting as they once were.

"So do you know where to go?" Mahiru said, sitting down and starting idle chat. He still wasn't sure what to do about the Jewl but it could wait, getting it out of Blue Skulls hands was the priority. 

"Mhm, Blue Skulls base. We've had some trouble with them before, the citizens there are terrified." Ryusei said, groaning and scratching his neck. "I'm honestly not sure how we're going to get it, if they have it then…"

"Ryu-chan, we'll get it. Don't worry." 

"The citizens… why are they afraid?" Mahiru said, curiosity seeping into his voice as the boat swayed from side to side.

"You haven't heard? Have you been living under a rock- right, sorry. Blue Skull's leader is controlling all of them, they're forced to work for him after a certain age and the rest live their lives in fear of being killed" Ryusei explained, Koyuki nodded in agreement as he leant on Ryusei's shoulder. "Horrible isn't it?" 

"O-oi!" Ryusei's face flushed as he pushed Koyuki off. 

"Ooww… Ryu-chan…" Koyuki held his head dramatically, watching as Ryusei tried to keep a stern face but broke into worry. "W- you're okay right? I didn't actually hurt you?" Koyuki cracked up and earned much more abuse from Ryusei. 

Despite how it looked Koyuki had been right, they did really care for each other. Mahiru giggled at them, smiling as he saw Kuro leaning on his shoulder. Even though he was nervous, he was happy and excited to start an adventure with the wind at his back. "I'm… really happy to be doing this. Even if we're after the same thing, can we please be friends?" Mahiru said happily, earning a nod and grin from the other two. 

"We're just gonna stop here for the night, Mahiru do you mind cooking?" Koyuki asked, tying their boat up on the land and helping Mahiru out. Mahiru sighed and reached down his hand to help Kuro out, he knew Kuro wasn't the most social but people could at least make an effort. 

"I can cook yeah, c'mon Kuro" Mahiru knew they'd have to get their own food, which he wasn't entirely sure how to do… hopefully Kuro knew something. 

"Kuro? Do you know how to hunt?" "Not the slightest clue" Mahiru groaned, kicking sticks along the ground as Kuro followed him around. This would be a long night. Mahiru gathered up edible berries and leaves, humming as he put them all into a basket. They needed some meat too, but Mahiru didn't know if he could bring himself to kill an animal… maybe a fish, Kuro knew how to fish too. He taught him some time ago. 

"Kuro! Let's get a fish or two to go along with the berries" Mahiru called out, "Thanks Kuro" he said as Kuro got him a makeshift stick with some pointed metal on the end. Without a fishing rod, they'd have to get their hands dirty.

Mahiru rolled up his pant legs and sleeves, jumping down to the river without a second thought and stabbing into the water, the fish panicking and swimming about around the water that rose to his ankles. He kept trying and failing, eventually sighing and taking a small break to catch his breath. 

"You have to aim it more pointed, don't stab directly down" Kuro advised from his spot above the river, getting a rock to the head from Mahiru. 

"Oi! Get down here you!" Mahiru grabbed his leg and pulled him down into the water, earning a shriek and glare, an almost cat like reaction. 

Mahiru let out a bubbly laugh as Kuro splashed him with water, giving him a large splash back as Kuro fell onto the river. Mahiru continued to uncontrollably laugh, clutching his stomach as he helped Kuro up. Kuro rolled his eyes and stabbed a fish, giving it to Mahiru. 

Mahiru got out and helped pull Kuro up in turn, putting the fish with the berries and went back to main camp to cook it and dry off Kuro who looked hilariously like a grumpy wet cat.

***

"Oh oh and there was one time- Ryu-chan and I were going after an expensive treasure and Ryu-chan was so tired in the morning he tried to go on the quest in his pyjamas" Koyuki said through laughs, clutching his stomach as Ryusei went bright red. 

"I'm gonna kill you Koyuki… you're the one who didn't even tell me until we got to the damn place!"

"They were polka dot pyjamas!" "YOU LITTLE-"

Mahiru couldn't help but let out giggles at their countless stories of adventure, listening closely as the fire flickered in the small circle in front of them. Kuro chuckled as Ryusei countered to talk about the time Koyuki was obsessed with getting a Jewl that never existed in the first place, warming his hands by the fire. 

Kuro and Mahiru were both dry by that time thanks to the fire, just earlier they had roasted the fish over the fire and given everyone some with berries and salad to go with it, which was delicious. Mahiru had of course had nicer meals, but having dinner around a fireplace with friends, singing songs and sharing stories… it was fun, it made the food taste so much better. 

"We've never actually left the island, so we don't have a whole lot of stories" Kuro said, of course Mahiru had a few funny stories from when everyone lived there. But he knew they wouldn’t be funny to Kuro, Kuro wouldn't want to hear about the fun things happening while he slaved away… 

Mahiru shook the thought away. It was alright now, he was by Kuro's side, he wouldn't let that happen again even if the guilt from what happened consumed him. "Goodnight everyone!" Mahiru said, getting into his sleeping back with a smile. A real adventure. 

The fire warmly lit up the space where their sleeping bags were all laid out, Kuro ignored the one Mahiru had set up for him and crawled under Mahiru's with him. Mahiru nodded to let him in, burying his head into Kuro's chest, letting Kuro's soft heart beat and breaths steady to lull him into a peaceful sleep. 

"We’re going on a real adventure Kuro…"

"We are" 

"Goodnight Kuro"

"Night Mahiru" 

***

"Are you two… magic users? We've already established I am, Kuro can't use magic" Mahiru asked casually, kicking stones along his path as he carried his bag with sleeping tents and such to take a bit of weight off the other two who walked next to him.

"Lighting magic user" Ryusei replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as a strike appeared down near them. 

"Ryu-chans so cool, he doesn't even need to use his hands for it" Koyuki exclaimed, sparkling and clinging onto Ryusei who pushed him off blushing. "It's not that cool…" 

"Oh! I use earth magic so to say. But neither of us are very good at controlling it-" "Let me help you!" Mahiru burst out. 

"I mean… I've practiced for years, we use different kinds but I can help you control it in return for your hospitality" Mahiru offered, knowing his offer was accepted by the excitement in Koyuki and Ryusei's eyes as Kuro stayed silently behind them. "We start right now, and don't expect me to go easy on you because you're friends" 

Friends… that was the first time he had really called them that. Could he consider them a friend? All Mahiru had ever really known was Kuro, he had many friends on the island before, but the more he thought about it if he met them now he'd never get along with them. Koyuki and Ryusei were different though. They both nodded, maybe they even considered him a friend too? He hoped they could learn to consider Kuro a friend too. 

Kuro and Ryusei were similar, they both looked scary and intimidating but those close to them knew they weren't like that. They were kind hearted and so much more… though height was one noticeable difference, Mahiru snickered at the thought. 

"We'll start with controlling the amount of magic energy you put out, it's possible to create magic energy for bigger spells but for now take it from the earth. It'll take less energy." Mahiru explained, it was clear they really didn't know anything about magic. As if someone had simply said 'lighting' and there it was. "Seems like we'll need a theory lesson first" He rolled his eyes, they didn't have much time to spare so he had to talk as they walked. 

But there was no way they could get back at Blue Skull with magic skills like that. 

"And whatever you do, you can't take the magic orb without gloves. Don't touch it" Mahiru said seriously, no matter who got it, there would be consequences if they just took it. Ryusei and Koyuki seemed doubtful but agreed either way. 

"First of all let's check out the city, we need a good grasp of what we're up against" Ryusei suggested, earning a nod from Mahiru. Though Mahiru knew more than well what they were up against. 

"Ah but… what if they recognize me?" Mahiru said quietly, getting confused looks form both of them. "I… my dad was the leader of Red Lizard, I never really met him but…" 

Koyuki and Ryusei both stayed silent for a second, processing what Mahiru meant. Red Lizard, the gang that perished completely overnight, rumoured to be no survivors. That must have been why he was all alone…- 

"I'm alright, I'm not alone. I have Kuro" Mahiru said with a bright grin, earning a light blush on Kuro's part. "Even if what happened was sad… I have Kuro with me. He saved me that day" he looked over at Kuro with soft eyes. 

Koyuki and Ryusei shared a look, before letting them have their moment and heading on into the city. "They won't recognize you after all those years, the people who committed that attack I doubt are alive anymore." Koyuki said, offering a comforting smile as they entered the city.

There was no one. Mahiru noticed the lonely feel of the town before anything else, the cold prickly wind and abandoned streets. People in their houses, cowering and pushing their blinds closed in fear. Koyuki carefully knocked on the door of the bakery, one of the only stores 'open'

The people carefully opened the door, shaking before sighing in relief that it was just strangers, ushering them inside without a second thought and slamming the door. 

"Can you tell us a bit about the situation?" Ryusei asked, getting straight to the point. The man nodded and sat them down, more than willing. A woman, possibly the wife came in from the back. 

"Be careful! Spies… they could be spies they'll kill us all-" she said as she started to shake, Mahiru couldn't bring himself to offer words to someone so broken. "I don’t care, please, they're the only hope we've got." the man said back. 

"I'm Mahiru Shirota and… Blue Skull killed my family, my friends, my whole town…" Mahiru said after taking a deep breath. "I'm here to help, if you'll let me" he said with determination, seeing happiness and joy in their eyes. 

"Oi don't sign us up for this, we just want the Jewl" Ryusei mumbled but didn't complain. After years of taking and taking and taking, maybe it was due time for him to help someone too.

"Mahiru you're getting yourself into dangerous situations you know… please be careful" Kuro said with worry in his tone, Mahiru shook his head with a smile. 

"This is my adventure, and if I can I want to help people! I'm not alone, because I have everyone behind me" Mahiru said with another kind smile, instantly drawing in Koyuki and Ryusei who seemed to have fallen for his charm. 

"Well I can't say no to that" "Guess we'll just have to help the new adventurer" 

Mahiru had a feeling that together they'd have many more adventures, with Kuro right by his side. 

"Alright!" Mahiru clapped his hands together, asking to borrow a piece of paper and spreading it out. "Kuro? Can you draw the map? Come on Kuro you're amazing at drawing!" Mahiru pushed until Kuro started to draw the map of the town from the wifes instructions. "The Jewl should be located here." Mahiru drew a quick circle on the map. "I can create a diversion if you three can get in and take it and bring it back" 

"You'll have to go around back, theres an entrance which they open every Monday at 5pm" the man added, earning a shocked gasp from the wife. "You're not the only one who wants to end this hell hole" he shot back. Things were clearly tense. 

Mahiru kindly created illusions around them, illusions of soft grass and beautiful skies with small animals jumping around. Softly smiling as the woman was almost brought to tears. 

"You can see that outside too soon, just hang in there" Mahiru said kindly, leaving the illusion there before exiting with Koyuki and Ryusei and attempting to leave. 

"Oi! Hold up! What are you doing outside" A guard stopped them with a glare, Mahiru panicked and looked to Ryusei and Koyuki nervously. He had always been a terrible liar. 

"Sorry, we're travellers. We got lost and hoped we could ask for directions and we've already got them" Ryusei said calmly waving the guard off who seemed to accept it, going back to his post as they left the town. 

Mahiru grinned as he got out the paper from before and started to formulate their plan.

***

"Kuro… I'm actually a bit nervous. Maybe I hyped myself up too much… what if-" Kuro shook his head with a light smile that was rare to see. That smile alone was enough to cheer Mahiru up. Mahiru sat by the calm waters edge, a small pond in the forest at night, Kuro had followed him there of course. He hadn't really got much time to talk to Kuro alone. 

"Tomorrow you'll start training with them, you'll do great, I know you will." Kuro said, his words soothing Mahiru. 

Train with them… but what about Kuro? Who couldn't use magic? "Kuro… what about you, I'm sorry i-" "You don't need to always think about me when doing anything. Maybe I'll get a nice nap. I'm happy to be able to stand by your side and I'll work on our plan" 

Our plan. That sounded nice. 

Mahiru nodded, leaning onto Kuro's shoulder as Kuro put an arm around him. "This is really different I know, it's a lot to take in. But let's enjoy it while we can hey Kuro?" "Mhm" 

So much for their peaceful time. "Mahiruu I wanna train now!" Koyuki found them, begging Mahiru as Ryusei followed behind just as eager. 

"It's 1am!" "Adventure never sleeps!"

Koyuki dragged Mahiru up and away, taking him over to a blank space for them to practice, he gave Kuro a light wave as Kuro followed them, sitting down on the outside to watch with curiosity. Mahiru sighed and watched as they waited in anticipation. 

"First of all you need to calm down, you can't control anything if you can't control your excitement" Mahiru started, sitting down on the grass as the other two followed his lead getting a grumble from Ryusei. 

Mahiru took a deep breath, letting the calm trees and soft grass sway around him. He felt like he was home. Memories flashed through his head, sleeping with Kuro up in the trees, playing and splashing down at the shore, playing chess over and over again and eventually settling down for the night with Kuro by his side so he'd never be lonely. 

And now, they were leaving the island, to continue their adventure. Light orbs gathered their way from the dark path to surround Mahiru as he opened his eyes, smiling at them as small fairies bathed in light danced around them. Ryusei and Koyuki wanted to say something, their mouths agape, but didn’t want to break his concentration. 

"Kuro and I… we would always look for fairies together, back on the island. Kuro's parents had always said that you could only find fairies through adventure and exploring. Fairies… I'm not sure if they even exist, but I want to keep exploring, to keep moving forward. Let's save the town!" 

Ryusei and Koyuki grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself" 

***

"Ready Mahiru?" Kuro asked, sitting down next to him on the hill as Mahiru gathered magic. 

"I've never done an illusion as big as this before… I hope it'll go okay" Mahiru answered with a sigh, lying his head on Kuro's shoulder. "Do you think they're trained enough? We only got a couple days-" His words were interrupted by a loud lightning strike and a girlish shriek causing them both to share a look before giggling. 

"They'll be fine, and you'll be great too. Just do your best, I'll support you even if it’s bothersome" Kuro said, running his hands through Mahiru's hair as he nodded. 

He stood up, taking a deep breath before muttering something in Latin. Koyuki, Ryusei and Kuro took that as their cue, running off down into the city as a large white scaley dragon roared behind them. The town was sent into uproar, the citizens screamed and fled, the guards yelled orders and all left their posts to attack the dragon.

It roared again, ringing through everyone's ears and pushing the guards back. It flew up into the sky, towering over the city. Meanwhile Kuro ran alongside Ryusei and Koyuki as they pushed into the back entrance with very little resistance. Those who resisted got pummelled to the ground by Ryusei's lightning and pinned their by vines and roots.

"So… what do you think of Kuro?" "I'm not entirely sure, let's just see what happens" 

They spoke as if Kuro wasn't right beside them. 

Ryusei ran into the room while Koyuki blocked the doors and made sure they were the only ones in there. "Ryu-chan! Here here!" Koyuki called, "Do you have gloves?" He asked remembering what Mahiru had said. 

"He just wants to take it for himself, Sorry Mahiru, Sis is gonna kill me if I don’t bring back anything" Ryusei said, the Jewl was important to both of them. He could understand why Mahiru wanted it but it was a selfish world and he needed money to pay for rent and pay for his sick sister. 

Ryusei grabbed the Jewl attempting to run out back as Koyuki protested, hitting the Jewl out of his hand. Kuro ran to go tell Mahiru and he was there not too long after, picking up the Jewl with padded gloves. 

"Ryusei are you an idiot?!" The illusion broke. The large beast faded into the air and the guards ran back to the Jewl, Ryusei's knees gave out as he fell to the ground. "That’s what the Jewl has done to you! Hurry" Mahiru helped him up as he limped out, Koyuki on his other side. 

"Why are you helping me?! I tried to take it from you! You're idiot!" Ryusei burst out, breaking away from Mahiru and almost falling on top of Koyuki (which wouldn’t be too much of a problem with Koyukis height)

"Because you're my friend! I don’t care what you did" Mahiru grabbed him again and they left out back, leaving the cold hard room as they broke out back. 

They ran and ran, until the guards were no longer at their back, so they walked and walked until they were far out of sight. 

"What about your things?" Mahiru asked them with concern as they merely shrugged. "We're treasure hunters, we're always prepared to leave everything behind at a moment's notice. Theres nothing important there. You?"

"Well I have Kuro, so it's okay!" Ryusei and Koyuki went silent. 

Ryusei took a heaving breath and lay against a tree, letting Koyuki treat his wounds. "That was… fun" Ryusei said quietly. 

"Mm, Blue Skull ran away. It felt nice to help someone, it felt like a real adventure and not just work" Koyuki agreed with a chuckle, looking over at Mahiru's sparkling eyes to know he thought the same. 

"Ryusei? How are your wounds?" Mahiru asked, sitting down next to Ryusei, his hand still bruised with his veins purple and black but it seemed to have died down. Lucky Koyuki had stopped him. 

"Sorry for… not listening to you. I just, needed it if I wanted somewhere to go back too" Ryusei said with a sigh, giving Mahiru an idea. What if he created a place for all of them to go back too? For all of them to call home? 

"Mahiru, look at me." Kuro said, his tone turning serious as he took a deep sigh. Mahiru turned over in worry, rushing to his side. "Ask them about me" he said calmly, letting Mahiru fret in confusion.

"U-uh? Ask them yourself?" Silence. "What do you… what about Kuro?" 

Ryusei and Koyuki shared a look. "I guess it's time." "Mahiru we… we could never see Kuro. It was always only us three" 

"What?! That’s not funny Ryusei" Mahiru said angrily, it was one thing to ignore him and another to pretend he didn’t even exist. "I know Kuro's awkward! But that doesn't mean he's a bad person!" 

"They're right" 

"H… Kuro…? H-huh?" Mahiru turned around to see Kuro with a soft smile on his face. 

"I'm an illusion Mahiru, you're more powerful than you thought" Kuro said sadly, his eyes downcast as Mahiru walked over to him. 

"No… that’s not true! You're lying!" He shouted, his eyes widening with fear. No… without Kuro, he'd be all alone, no Kuro is… all alone. He felt walls breaking down around him, covering his ears and blocking it all out until he felt Kuro's hand touch his. "There's no way I could have made it, I didn’t make this illusion!" 

"I'm sorry… I couldn't tell you. Back on our island I was shot by a magic bullet from Blue Skull… I died that day all those years ago. You created me subconsciously" Kuro explained, resting his forehead on the trembling head of Mahiru. "You have friends now who will never leave you, so continue on your adventure without me, okay?" Kuro gave him a smile. 

Mahiru shook his head, tears pouring out of his eyes as Kuro's arm faded away. "No! I can't- I won't accept it!" He shouted, his knees trembling as he fell to the harsh floor. 

"You already are, that's why I'm going. Ryusei and Koyuki want you to move forward. I want you to move forward too" Kuro said, sadly watching as Mahiru continued to violently shake out the thoughts. 

"Koyuki! You saw Kuro drawing that map- please theres no way you didn't see it I have the map right here-" Mahiru pleaded desperately, searching through his bag for the map. 

"Mahiru… you drew that map" Koyuki said, giving Mahiru a look of pity. 

"Kuro… you're all I have… I can't lose you Kuro!"

***

"Kuro! Come on let's go fishing!" Mahiru warmly grinned, taking Kuro's hand into his own and skipping along down the rocky path as Kuro followed awkwardly behind. "I can't believe you've never been fishing, this will be your first time won't it? I get to take you fishing for the first time! How exciting is that!" Kuro nodded, almost getting an excited skip in his step.

-

"Kuro… can you… sleep with me tonight…?" Mahiru mumbled into the covers, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "Nightmare?" Kuro was already there, climbing in to the bed and letting Mahiru's small figure curl up by his side as Kuro ran his fingers through his soft brown hair soothingly. "It's alright, I'll protect you from bad nightmares…" 

-

"Kuro! Help-" Mahiru let out a yell in fear, shaking as he held onto a branch on the large tree, unable to climb back up. "Kurohoho please I'm going to fall!" he cried out, and without hesitation Kuro was there with his hand outstretched. "You have to let go and I'll grab onto you okay?"

"But… I'll fall…" Mahiru let out sniffles as Kuro gave him a reassuring look. "Just trust me" 

-

"Kuro… do you trust me?" Mahiru lay his head on the soft grass next to Kuro, stars sprinkling above them in the beautiful night sky. "With my life" Kuro responded, no hesitation or fear in his voice. 

-

"Do you think we'll ever really find fairies?" "Maybe, who knows." "I wonder… do fairies really have tails?" "I guess we'll have to find out." "You'll be by my side when we do, won't you Kuro?" "wouldn't want it any other way"

***

Kuro pulled Mahiru close, gently cupping his cheek and placing his soft lips on Mahiru's. Mahiru couldn't help the tears pouring out of his eyes as he kissed Kuro back, light surrounding them as Kuro disappeared. 

"Thanks for everything, Koyuki, Ryusei. Please… look after Mahiru for me" Kuro said with a smile, watching as Ryusei and Koyuki saw him with shocked eyes before nodding. 

It was only a second later that Kuro was gone, Mahiru fell with no weight to support him. "Kuro… Kuro… no…" He mumbled, sniffling. 

"I only saw him for a second but… I'm sure he was special to you. It's time to move on, together" Koyuki said, kneeling down next to Mahiru with a smile as Ryusei gave him a comforting pat on the back. 

"Let's start a guild" Mahiru said after calming his breathing. "In this town. Kuro's wish was to protect this town and… if we continue to go on adventures, we'll have to have somewhere to come home too" 

Ryusei and Koyuki thought for a second. "Well… I don’t see why not, it'll be difficult you know" 

"I know. But I can do it, I know I'm not alone anymore" Mahiru answered, a smile through his puffed red eyes. "Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist? It's an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure" Mahiru said with a smile, standing up on his own two feet. 

"Thank you Kuro… for everything. We have to move forward, 

To Fairy Tail!"


End file.
